Roping Us Back Together Again
by StarryDusk
Summary: #AfterTimeJump Aria has been with her boyfriend Ryland for over 2 years now, but seeing your first love again may make feelings arise again. There is this saying that you will never forget your first love. Ezra has been with his girlfriend since 4 years ago, Harley. Will Ezra and Aria be roped back together with the help of an old friend? Find out in this Ezria Love Story.


**Ezria story! This is about Aria and Ezra are having a secret relationship, whilc Ezra and Aria are in relationships with other people. The main reason the two are not together because they don't want secrets to come out. What does A like the most though? Secrets. I hope you guys like this story if your a major Ezria fan you will love this story!**

* * *

Roping Us Back Together

Their lips were locked together. Her hands were tangled in his long, dark brown curls. There was so much lust in their eyes, when they locked their browns eyes onto each other. They could feel the electric love waves between them. Aria unhooks her red lips from Ezra's red lips, panting from the long kiss. Aria leans back into the kiss and pushes her long, bony fingers through his dark, brown curls. He runs his fingers through her light brown hair, almost blonde.

Ezra was currently in a relationship with a woman named, Harley. She was very much like Aria, but even with those qualities she still wasn't the Aria he fell for years ago. Now he had finally another chance to win back the love of his life. He had met the brunette on his trip in, Thailand, she was another worker there. Aria was with a man named, Ryland. She had met him at school while she was getting her degree in photography. Ryland had dark brown hair, with a lighter brown shade mixed in his hair. His hair was cut short like Toby's with dark chocolate almond eyes.

Aria looks at the man before turning around and walking away from the giant mess. She couldn't believe she was having an affair she loves Ryland, but she is not in love with him like she is with Ezra Fitz. One day Aria wanted to have a giant diamond ring marking that she was Mrs. Fitz she didn't want to be Mrs. Corlmen. Ezra peers over at her as she strolls through the main doors with a gleam in her coffee bean crushed eyes.

The bell rings above the shop before Aria is able to make it completely through the double doors. Ocean blue eyes dart between the two people with a small smirk playing on his face. The ocean blue eyes man ran his fingertips through his almost blonde hair with a small sigh. "How long?" the ocean eyes inquires closing his eyes and pressing his fingers into his eyes shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra coughs out before looking at Aria, who looked like she was a deer in headlights. This was the first time someone had caught them in the same room together since 5 years ago when they broke it off. Toby shakes his head before sitting down at a nearby table. Aria sighs before sitting across from Toby.

"A couple of months now." Aria answers in a small voice almost like a mumur, but not quite. The dark brown eyed man that was standing up leaned over to grab ahold of the female brunette's hand. "I realized that I'm in love with him still. I love this man, so much that it is crazy."

Toby smiles at the two love birds before standing up. "I am happy for the two of you, but aren't you with Ryland and your with Harley?" Toby questions raising an eyebrow with a small frown. The blue eyed boy didn't like the idea of people cheating on each other, a couple of years ago when he thought Spencer cheated on him he hated her for it. For some reason, he couldn't hate Aria and Ezra because their love is real. Honestly, he wanted Aria and Ezra to end up together. Aria locks her eyes on Ezra and sadly nods not daring to lock eyes with the blue ones.

He walks away from the duo with a small smile and strolls over to the main door. The blue eyes open the door and a cold breeze makes its way into the shop. There was white patches of soft white snow in front of the main door. Ezra sighs grabbing his phone from the counter with a little bit of anger in him. The brown eyed man started pressing a bunch of buttons of the keyboard with a smile. Aria sighs before opening the door and strolling out into the winter wonderland.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this... I wanted to incorporate Toby into the story because he is my favorite character on Pretty Little Liars... Thank you for reading this story don't forget to review. I would like at least 5 reviews before updating, but I won't be able to update until next week.**

 **Who here is an Ezria fan? Mee! Keep reading. Push review or next depending on if there is a new chapter!**


End file.
